Transcripts/Forever Filly
:Sassy Saddles: panting muttering Oh, I have to... Oh! I can't believe the winter-to-spring transition is almost here! :Rarity: humming Oh, I know. I love it so much, I gave it its own term – "Spring-sition"! laughs :Sassy Saddles: Ohhh. I like that. sighs I'm going to have to relabel all my binders. Right after we finish... everything! We still have so much to do! Oh, my bustles and bows! Rarity, did we—? :Rarity: Already hemmed, ruched, and cut, my dear. :Sassy Saddles: sighs Oh. Rarity, no reason to panic, but, um, we seem to be temporarily low! And when I say "temporarily low", I mean "completely out of"—! :Rarity: The baby blue sapphires? They arrived this morning. :Sassy Saddles: Oh. Heh. Wonderful. sighs Oh! What about the design for the—?! :Rarity: And done! :Sassy Saddles: Wow. You are good. And you've really outdone yourself this time! The Morning Sunshine Tulip Frock is gorgeous! :Rarity: Ooh, thank you. Look, I know you're worried about something slipping between the cracks. But with your managerial skills and my fabulous designs, we have everything covered. :Sassy Saddles: You're right. You're right. There are no cracks. :Rarity: Would you be a dear and fetch me some vermilion satin from the back? And I'll start on the Eternal Elegance Empire Silhouette evening gown. :Sassy Saddles: My most certain pleasure! :Rarity: Oh. I love this picture. When was the last time we had that kind of fun together? gasps Why, I can't remember! Has it been that long?! I guess I've been so busy running my shop! gasps Oh, no! Something, or should I say somepony, is slipping between the cracks! sobs I miss my Sweetie Belle! sobs :Sassy Saddles: Rarity, we're running low on vermilion satin. :Rarity: Huh? bawls :Sassy Saddles: I... I can order more! : :Rarity: bawling And this is when we pretended we were storybook princesses. And here we pretended we were on a dangerous yet stylish safari. sobs So many wonderful memories! blows nose, resumes sobbing Not to put too fine a point on it, but... harder Sweetie Belle loves playing dress-up. I miss her so much! :Sassy Saddles: Then why don't you go visit her? :Rarity: tears I wish I... could, but... between... running... three stores and the spring-sition... I couldn't possibly... :Sassy Saddles: But you've already done almost all the work. I can handle the rest. :Rarity: B-B-But... but... :Sassy Saddles: Rarity, go. I have everything well in hoof. :Rarity: calmer Mm, point taken. excitedly I am going to visit my sister! :Sassy Saddles: Way to immediately turn that around. :Rarity: We can spend the whole day together! And we can do all her favorite things! :Sassy Saddles: I'm sure she'd love that. :Rarity: Oh, Sassy, thank you! :Sassy Saddles: Of course! Now get out of here! :Rarity: I'm going! I'm going! Hang on, sis! I'm coming! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggling :Starry Eyes: screams :Scootaloo: Excuse us! :Apple Bloom: Comin' through! :Sweetie Belle: Cutie Mark Crusaders mid-mission here! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: screaming :crash! :Scootaloo: That was fun! Let's do it again! :Sweetie Belle: Scoot, we've got a job to do. :Scootaloo: Later? :Sweetie Belle: All right, Chipcutter. We've done our part. The rest is up to you. :Chipcutter: You really think I have it in me to be a sculptor? :Scootaloo: Yup! :Chipcutter: But why? :Sweetie Belle: Because you said you weren't good at anything except getting in trouble for making sculptures out of your lunch, right? :Chipcutter: Yeah. I can't help it. When I look at my sandwich, it's like it's just asking me to... turn it into a dragon. :Apple Bloom: Well, what is this slab asking you to turn it into? :Chipcutter: Hmmm... I see... :noises :crumble :Apple Bloom: Wow! T-That's incredible! It looks just like us! :Scootaloo: We knew you had it in you, Chip! :Chipcutter: This is way better than sandwich sculpting! :Sweetie Belle: Chip, we're proud of you. :flash :Chipcutter: I finally got my cutie mark! :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! All right! :Scootaloo: Yes! :Sweetie Belle: Way to go! :hoof-bump :Scootaloo: sighs Not a bad way to start a day. :Apple Bloom: Not a bad way at all! Helpin' ponies is just about my favorite thing to do. :Sweetie Belle: Another satisfied client! :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Mm-hmm! :Apple Bloom: So who's up next? :Sweetie Belle: Pretty sure it's Zipporwhill. She needs help reconnecting with her cutie mark – three puppy paw prints. :Scootaloo: When is she swinging by? :Sweetie Belle: Well, I think she should be arriving right about... :opens :Sweetie Belle: ...now. :Apple Bloom: Wow. You are good. :Sweetie Belle: Come on in, Zipporwhill. :Scootaloo: Okay, so what seems to be the problem, exactly? :Zipporwhill: It's my puppy, Ripley. We used to be so close. In fact, I got my cutie mark the day I found him and took him home. But now, it's like he wants nothing to do with me. :Scootaloo: Don't you worry. You've come to the right place! The Cutie Mark Crusaders are on the job! :Apple Bloom: Trust us. Before you know it, you and your puppy will be back to bein' besties! :Sweetie Belle: You have the CMC guarantee! No matter what it takes, we promise you'll have our full attention. :Rarity: singsongy Guess who's here to spend the whole day with her little sister?! :Sweetie Belle: gasps Rarity? grunts :Rarity: Mmmm! :Sweetie Belle: nervously :Rarity: Zipporwhill Oh! Heh-heh. So sorry, dear. You're tiny. I didn't even see you there! Tend to get carried away with my entrances! Ta-da! laughs :Sweetie Belle: Rarity, what are you doing here? :Rarity: I am here to spend the day with you! I'm so excited, I could practically faint! You don't happen to have a fainting couch in here, do you? :Sweetie Belle: No! :Rarity: Oh, pfft, of course not. It's a treehouse! That would be très gauche! :Sweetie Belle: Right... Well, I sure am happy to see you, and spending the day with you does sound like a lot of fun, but... I'm kind of right in the middle of something important. I have responsibilities and... :Rarity: Oh. :Apple Bloom: Go on, Sweetie Belle. We've got this covered. How often do you get to spend time with your sister? :Scootaloo: Yeah! Go have fun. :Sweetie Belle: You sure you two can handle our client here? :Rarity: "Client"? Oh, that is so adorable! :Sweetie Belle: Uh, thanks? I think? :Rarity: sniffs Ooh! You have mints to offer your "clients". giggles How.. professional. giggles :Sweetie Belle: Are you sure you two got this? :Apple Bloom: We have it handled. :Rarity: Oh, my! Look at this wall of satisfied customers! gasps You girls really have come a long way. :Sweetie Belle: Well, all right then. the other Crusaders But, lemme know if you need me or run into any trouble. :Rarity: Come on, come on! You'll never guess what I have planned! squeals :and Rarity giggling :Rarity: Ooh! So fun! :Sweetie Belle: indignantly What? :Rarity: giggles It's just I know how much you love these puppet shows. :Sweetie Belle: I did. :Rarity: Oh, it's just like old times! You, me, greasy popcorn. It's like no time has passed at all. :Zipporwhill: struggling Come on... grunts :Rarity: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! It's your favorite part! :and silly sound effects :and Rarity giggling :Rarity: Banana peels are so very, very slippery! laughs It's funny because it's true! laughs :Sweetie Belle: nervously, sighs :Rarity: What's the matter, darling? :Sweetie Belle: I, um, guess I just prefer black box experimental theater. :Rarity: What?! Since when? :Sweetie Belle: sighs I dunno. It's no big deal. This is great. :dings :Rarity: Okay. We're here! Ta-da! clears throat Aren't you excited to be back here again? Do I know my baby sister, or do I know my baby sister? :Sweetie Belle: Uh... Yeah... Where is "here" exactly? :Rarity: Oh, pfft! Stop being so silly! You know this is your favorite ice cream shop! :Sweetie Belle: Oh. Right. From when I was a little filly. :Rarity: And I convinced the original owner to come out of retirement to make you your all-time favorite dessert! claps twice :drops :Sweetie Belle: Huh. I remember it being much bigger. :Rarity: Well, go ahead. I know you're dying to dig in. :Sweetie Belle: gulps :Rarity: Well? :Sweetie Belle: nervously, sighs That was, uh... one tasty bite. Still a little hungry, though. :Rarity: gasps We can get another sundae! Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, perhaps? :Sweetie Belle: I was thinking something more like a salad. :Rarity: A salad? When did you get so practical? :Sweetie Belle: Oh, um... I guess another scoop would be fine! :Rarity: gasps One more Filly Clown Surprise, please! :thump :Sweetie Belle: groans :Ripley: panting :Zipporwhill: Hey, Ripley! :Scootaloo: Look at me! Over here! :squeaking :Ripley: yawns :squeaking :Rarity: I know you must be bored, darling. This is a very long line for one of Twisty Pop's balloons. :Sweetie Belle: groans :Rarity: But just be patient. We'll get you your favorite balloon bouquet, and it'll all be worth it. :Zipporwhill: noises Who's a good puppy? Who's a good puppy?! You're the good puppy! :Ripley: whines :Zipporwhill: Now come on, puppy-wuppy! Get the bally-wally! :Scootaloo: Come on, Ripley! Like this! :Apple Bloom: Good Scootaloo! See? :Ripley: barking :Zipporwhill: sighs It's not working. :Scootaloo: Maybe if the ball tasted better? :Apple Bloom: I don't think that that's it, Scoot. :Sweetie Belle: Doesn't look like it's going so well. I'm just gonna do a quick check with the CMCs. :Rarity: Well, I guess duty calls, and-and you, you have that now... :Sweetie Belle: What? :Rarity: Oh nothing, nothing. Go on. :Scootaloo: Hey, Sweetie Belle. How's your day with Rarity going? :Sweetie Belle: Well, it's not exactly great... :Apple Bloom: What do you mean? :Sweetie Belle: I don't know. It's like Rarity doesn't even know me anymore. :Scootaloo: I wish we could say our day is going better. :Ripley: barking :Apple Bloom: But we can't. :Scootaloo: Seems like Zipporwhill's puppy doesn't want anything to do with her. :Sweetie Belle: Hmmm. I see what you mean... gasps You know, it's an awfully big puppy... :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, hurry! He's making it! :Sweetie Belle: Gotta go... :squeaking :Rarity: gasps I know just what to do with this! :music :Rarity: And pose! :clicks :Rarity: And pose! :clicks :Rarity: Love the camera! :clicks :Rarity: Hate the camera. :clicks :Rarity: Love it again! :clicks :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, you did "hate the camera" for all these shots! sighs Let's do it again. :Sweetie Belle: No! :Rarity: gasps :Apple Bloom: Come on, Zipporwhill, you can do this! :squeaking :Ripley: sniffing :Rarity: W-What do you mean, no? :Sweetie Belle: Rarity, this is hard for me to say, but... um... :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, what is it? You've been acting weird all day. You used to love doing these things with me. :Sweetie Belle: That's just it! I used to! That's not who I am anymore! :Zipporwhill: This isn't who I am! My cutie mark must be for something else, because my puppy just doesn't love me anymore! Hmph! :Rarity: But it is you! You love puppet shows and dressing up and taking silly photos and tiny little clown-shaped ice creams! :Sweetie Belle: Really?! If you still think I like doing this stuff, then maybe you don't know me at all! :Rarity: whimpering :Rarity: sobbing I can't believe Sweetie Belle talked to me like that. indignant And after everything I did to set up a whole day of doing her favorite things! I mean, accusing me of not knowing her?! I know her better than anypony! Um, thank you, Twisty, but the hard truth is, my sister is being unappreciative right now! And I'm going to go and give her a piece of my mind! :deflating :Sweetie Belle: Hey, Zipporwhill. What are you doing here? Where are Apple Bloom and Scootaloo? :Zipporwhill: They're with my puppy. He seems to like them better than me anyway. :Sweetie Belle: Now, I'm sure that's not true. :Zipporwhill: It is. He doesn't like doing anything with me anymore. sighs He didn't even want to play with this. And all puppies love these. sniffs :squeak :Zipporwhill: crying :Sweetie Belle: I think that might be your problem right there! Come on! :squeak :Ripley: yawns :Scootaloo: groans Find Zipporwhill, Ripley! :Apple Bloom: Woof, woof! It's Zipporwhill! Woof? :Scootaloo: sighs It's hopeless. :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle! :Scootaloo: Zipporwhill! sighs We're sorry we haven't figured this out yet. :Sweetie Belle: Don't worry, girls. I think I cracked this one. :Rarity: Aha! There she is! gasps Oh, dear. Really should have changed. huffs No matter! I'm going to give her quite the talking to! ...Right after she's done with her conversation. Anger is no excuse for poor manners, after all. :Sweetie Belle: Okay, Zipporwhill. What do you see? :Zipporwhill: My puppy? :Sweetie Belle: That's not what I'' see. ''I see a full-grown dog. :Zipporwhill: He did get bigger, I guess. :Sweetie Belle: He's not just bigger. He's older, too. :Ripley: grunts :Sweetie Belle: You don't still play with the same toys from when you were a foal, do you? :Zipporwhill: Oh. Ohhh. The squeaker is a little small for him now. sighs It's just hard for me to believe he's not the same adorable little guy I found anymore. :Sweetie Belle: I understand. But doing things like you used to won't turn him back into a puppy. :Zipporwhill: So... what do I do? :Sweetie Belle: Treat him like the dog he is, and find new favorite things to do together. :Zipporwhill: You think so? :Rarity: I know so! :Sweetie Belle: Rarity?! :Rarity: Oh, Sweetie Belle. I heard what you said, and you are so right. :Scootaloo: About the dog? :Rarity: Yes, but about us, too. The truth is, I know you're not a little filly anymore. But it's just... the last time we did all of those things together, I... I didn't realize it was gonna be the last last time. I loved doing those things with you. It's hard for me to let that go. :Sweetie Belle: Aww, Rarity! I love being with you too! That will never change! But... maybe we could just try to do different things together? :clicking :Ripley: dog noise panting :Zipporwhill: What is it, puppy? giggles I mean, Ripley? :Ripley: panting :Zipporwhill: giggling I love you too, Ripley! Thank you, Crusaders. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: No problem! :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Zipporwhill: laughing :Zipporwhill: Oh, Ripley! :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, I'm so very proud of the pony you've grown into. :Sweetie Belle: And I'm proud that no matter what, I'll always be your little sister. :Rarity: I, uh, have a little bit of time before I have to head back to Canterlot. Could we spend it together? What would a grown pony like you want to do? :Sweetie Belle: Well, I do have one idea... :Rarity and Sweetie Belle: lips :Rarity: Heh, I didn't realize your idea would be such a delicious one! giggles I don't know how I'm going to finish this. :Sweetie Belle: Oh! I'll help you! :Rarity: giggles :Sweetie Belle: giggles :clicks :credits